


all of me is all of you

by Kiseki-no-neko (Otherworld)



Category: Three's Company
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworld/pseuds/Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out simply enough, a successful night at his restaurant, and drinks at the Reagle Beagle to celebrate, and it all spirals from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of me is all of you

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Three's Company, ah, Jack/Janet my OTP for this show, always has been, always will be, I don't care if she did get married randomly at the end for NO reason, and he finally settled down with some random girl, meh! I tend to ignore canon pairings if they're not the ones I like anyway, so that's no big deal. Anyway, there's absolutely no dialogue in this fic, just descriptions, what can I say, it wanted to be written that way, not my faaault. MOAR JACK/JANET FICS GUYS! Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

It starts out simply enough, a successful night at his restaurant, and drinks at the Reagle Beagle to celebrate, and it all spirals from there. She gets drunk quicker than he does, and everything he does is suddenly more humorous, and if she leans on him more than she usually does, he doesn't seem to mind. They pay for their drinks and start their walk home, she tilts her head up into the cool night air, and he slings an arm around her shoulders, pulls her into him. There's nothing unusual about that, they've always been touchy-feely with each other since the very beginning. He presses a kiss to her jawline, and then twirls her around, and she laughs freely.

It takes them a little longer than it usually does to make their way up the stairs to their apartment, and he fumbles with the keys, before opening the door, letting out a shout of triumph, that she hushes quickly so they won't wake up their neighbors and she shoves him inside, stumbling in after him, and slamming the door shut. She heads into the kitchen to get them glasses of water and when she returns, he's flopped out on the couch with a lampshade on his head, and she bursts into laughter, setting the glasses on the table, as he asks what's so funny. She tells him he looks even more ridiculous than usual with his new hat, and he grumbles, flinging it off of his head, and then grabbing at her hips, tugging her down onto him.

He tickles her mercilessly and she squeals, bats at his hands ineffectively to get him to stop, he doesn't give up, and jokes that he'll stop for a kiss. She rolls her eyes but leans down and gives him a chaste peck on the lips, but instead of letting her pull back like he always does, he curls his arms around her and deepens the kiss. Her brown eyes widen, because what is he _doing_? They're not supposed to do this, there's that line they're not supposed to cross, her own rule, no relationships between them, not of the romantic variety at any rate. But she doesn't try to pull back, lets her legs splay around him, so she's straddling him. She can just blame it on them being drunk, right? It doesn't have to mean more than that. But it does, she knows it does, because they've always been so much more than _this_.

He breaks the kiss, stares at her with those amazingly blue eyes that she's always loved, and apologizes, asks her not to hate him, because she's his very best friend and he'd be lost without her. She blinks back sudden tears, and kisses him again, because he's _everything_ to her, and she's tired of playing by the rules, she's wanted him since day one, and it's been so many years, she deserves this, they need each other. She rocks against him, tangles her fingers into his shaggy hair and he groans helplessly beneath her. He lets her control it, and she loves him that much more for it, she sits up, curls her hand into his, and they both stand up.

She leads him to his bedroom, but he stops at the doorway, asks her if she's really sure that she wants this, that it's not just the alcohol talking, he doesn't want her to regret anything in the morning. She laughs, tells him that she could _never_ regret him, she's always wanted him, wanted _this_ , and was just too scared to act on it, because she knows she's not his type. After her nervous admission, he sweeps her into his arms, kicks his door shut and lowers her onto his bed, telling her she's always been out of his league, too perfect, too gorgeous, and he doesn't deserve her. She laughs until she cries, or maybe it's the other way around, all these years they've spent dancing around each other, when they could have had this so long ago, but she thinks it's better this way.

He's slow and easy with her, despite his drunkenness, he seems to have lost his clumsiness the second they kissed. He divests her of her clothes, and she feels like a teenager again, shy and awkward about her own body, because it's _him_ , but he covers every inch of her skin with his mouth and hands, tells her that's she beautiful, that's she wonderful, and she believes every word of it. It's her turn now, and she's astride him again, removing his clothing just as slowly as he did to her, despite his protests to hurry, because he wants her _so badly_. But she wants to take her time, wants to memorize every inch of him, the way he feels beneath her hands, the way he tastes, just in case they only have this once.

He slides into her like he's done it a thousand times, and he whispers that he loves her _so_ much, more than she can possibly know. And she leans across his body, following his motions, ducks her face into his neck, and she knows he can feel her tears against his skin, but she can't help it, she feels scared, and loved, and filled. When they climax, he chants her name into her hair, a slow litany, that makes her dig her nails into his shoulders, and she whispers into his ear that she loves him too, and she always will, no mater what.

He slides out of her and she feels empty, but then he wraps his arms around her, tucks her into his side, and nuzzles into her neck, repeating again that he loves her. She knows no matter what happens come the morning, she'll always have this, nobody can take it from her, he sees all of her and loves every part of her, and she feels the same way for him. She knows they'll stay in each other's lives no matter what, and for now, that's all that matters, she'll worry about everything else in the morning. And she falls asleep, safe in his arms, to the whispers of his love for her in her ears.


End file.
